1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a port shield for positioning I/O (input/output) ports thereof
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as multi-media players, may include I/O ports for connecting with microphones, earphones, and/or universal serial bus (USB) devices. Such an electronic device includes a circuit board for mounting the I/O ports thereon. After being used for many times, the I/O ports may become loose or even detached from the circuit board.